Some
by trytowr.ite
Summary: Sungmin tidak pernah tahu jika ada lelaki sejujur, sepolos, dan selugu Kyuhyun di dunia. Dan betapa beruntungnya ia karena lelaki jujur, polos, dan lugu ini menyukai dirinya/ KyuMin/ GS/ Failed! Fluff/ OOC/ This is Pumpkin Ite!


**Some**

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

Written by Ite

p.s. disarankan baca ini sambil denger lagu Some – Soyou feat Jung GiGo

.

.

Sungmin meremas mug merah mudanya dengan gemas. Gemas dengan keadaan canggung yang terjalin di antara ia dan pria di hadapannya. Terhitung 30menit yang lalu sejak pria itu datang mengunjungi flatnya, namun tak sedikit pun percakapan terjalin diantara keduanya. Suara tv yang menayangkan siaran ulang sebuah drama menggema memenuhi ruangan. Mengisi keheningan yang terjalin di antara keduanya.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa?" cicit Sungmin dengan kepala masih menunduk menatap permukaan caffe latte pada mug merah mudanya. Sedang pria itu—Kyuhyun hanya mengusap tengkuknya canggung lalu meraih mug biru mudanya dan menyesap caffe latte yang sudah mulai menghangat itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku ingin, minta maaf," genggaman Sungmin pada gelasnya pun mengerat. Ia sudah tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana. Tanpa dirasa wajahnya pun memerah dan memanas, entah kenapa ia merasa malu saat ini.

"U-untuk?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, haruskah ia mengatakannya?

"Mmm, untuk… datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu noona terlebih dulu." Seketika Sungmin merasa kecewa setelah mendengarnya. Ternyata yang Kyuhyun maksud berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Hm, gwaenchana," ucap Sungmin dengan pelan. Terdengar sekali bahwa ia sedang kecewa, dan tentu saja hal itu disadari oleh Kyuhyun. Pria itu sangat tahu sekali bagaimana gadis dihadapannya. Gadis ini… dia sangat jujur. Dia akan tersenyum lebar saat senang, menangis tak tahu malu saat sedih, dan tersenyum hambar saat kecewa. Walaupun sangat perasa namun gadis ini sangat kuat dan baik, ia selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain dengan mengusahakan diri untuk tidak berbohong sekalipun itu menyakitkan. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya tersenyum kecut, bukankah ia baru saja membohongi Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu?

"Se-sebenarnya aku datang kemari bukan untuk itu. Aku.. aku ingin minta maaf soal kemarin. Maafkan aku noona, aku sudah lancang mencium pipimu lalu meninggalkanmu begitu saja di taman kemarin. Aku lepas kendali saat itu, aku.. aku menyukaimu Lee Sungmin, sejak dulu sekali, kumohon maafkan aku."

"Dasar bodoh, seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak dulu, bodoh sekali." Sungmin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dan merona malu. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik tangkupan kedua tangannya. Telinga pria itu memerah, sepertinya pria itu malu sekali saat ini. Melihat hal itu tak ayal membuat Sungmin gemas, mengapa ada pria sejujur, sesopan, dan selugu Kyuhyun di dunia ini? Dan betapa beruntungnya Sungmin karena pria yang jujur, sopan, dan lugu itu menyukai dirinya, menyukai seorang Lee Sungmin yang bahkan 2 tahun lebih tua dari pria tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin tertawa pun semakin malu. Dengan malu-malu ia menatap Sungmin dari sela-sela jemarinya. Dan mendapati wajah cantik Sungmin yang kini tengah tertawa dengan pandangan yang menatap lurus kearah dirinya. Melihat senyum cantik Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menarik wajahnya dari tangkupan tangannya. Menatap lekat setiap lekuk wajah cantik Sungmin yang kini sama merahnya dengan dirinya.

Sungmin yang tiba-tiba ditatap lekat seperti itupun tentu saja merasa malu. Apalagi kini Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati dirinya. Memeluk dirinya dengan erat seakan tiada hari esok. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahunya dan menghembuskan nafas hangat yang menenangkan. Membuat Sungmin secara perlahan membalas pelukan tersebut tak kalah eratnya.

"Aku takut kau menghindar jika aku mengatakannya sejak dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut tepat di telinga kanannya.

"Ng? Mengatakan apa?"

"Perasaankulah, noona ini sangat pelupa ternyata." Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Mian, aku hanya mengerjaimu tadi."

"Yaampun selain pelupa noona ini juga sangat menyebalkan ternyata."

"Setidaknya noona yang satu ini sangat menyukaimu, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun sontak menarik tubuhnya lalu menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Namun Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menarik tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memeluk lagi.

"Ya-yang benar?"

"Eung."

Dan senyum lebar pun terulas diwajah bahagia Kyuhyun. Dengan erat ia kembali memeluk Sungmin. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sungmin yang menyuruhnya untuk melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya karena sesak. Namun pada akhirnya Sungmin hanya tersenyum maklum lalu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun tak kalah eratnya. Dan hari itu keduanya kembali tertawa bersama dengan status baru diantara keduanya.

.

"Noona, narang sagwillae?"

"Eung, kajja sagwillae"

.

.

Kkeut!

Iya aku tahu betapa garingnya ini, udah lama ganulis, dan kangen banget nulis, jadi maksain, anggap aja pemanasan hehe. Ini account baru, karena aku lupa sama pw pumpkin ite, ya semoga suka. Review gawajib, aku gamau membebani kalian dengan review.

Soal utang, aku gamau harkos, jadi ga akan menjajikan apa-apa hahaha ya tunggu aja peluanasannya, sekian.


End file.
